warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hephaestia
01000111 01101100 01101111 01110010 01111001… One of the very few known Forge Worlds within the Ixaniad Sector, Hephaestia Stands as a beacon of knowledge and technology on the very edge of the galaxy. Situated in a dense cluster of planets on the edge of the void, its isolation has allowed its influence to spread among the local systems. Surrounded by dynastic hereditary governments often at war for short term power and a host of Xenos threats that seek to hide from the crushing fist of the Imperium, Hephaestia has had to adopt a brutal outward mentality and staunch isolationism, keeping the system sealed behind an iron wall of force and furor. Among the Mechanicum, Hephaestia holds a reputation for uncommon and ironclad unity in the face of the coming darkness. Existence on the far side of the expanding Eye of Terror has done no good for the Forge, and Old Night has brought new terrors unto the world as contact with the Imperium wavers. World Overview The forge world of Hephaestia (sometimes mistakenly referred to Hephaestus-IV or Aglea-IV) is a Forge World founded sometime in the 28th millennium by Archmagos Diomese Guln and established in the distant reaches of what is now the Segmentum Obscura by the long ranging Mechanicum exploratory fleets. Fragmentary records indicate that the original expedition was cast far off course by the warp storms so common at the time and forced into the system via emergency translation only to encounter what is mysteriously referred to as ‘Undying Men’. The world itself is typical of any other forge world of the Mechanicum. Industrialized to the point of excess with oceans long since boiled away, the land is covered in sprawling arcologies, ranging high into the heavens to deep down into the earth. The planet undergoes a continuous process of decay and renewal as older districts of laboratories, manufactorums, and construction facilities, once commissioned for great and noble purpose, are deconstructed so that the new may stand in their place. The forge is divided into eight Great Forge’s of which the ruling synod hold dominion over, with the Forge Primus sitting at the heart of the web of perfectly geometrical transport systems which facilitate the efficient movement of goods and material between each of the Forge Fanes. Surrounding these forges are scores upon scores of lesser forges, each dedicated to the production of material as seen fit by the ruling Archmagi Prime of the Forge. The world is studded with titanic climate engines and phased energy receivers, the former dispersing the fierce heat of the sun, and the latter taking in the constant deluge of power transmitted from the Lumen Collectors which power so much of the world. Possibly due to isolation, the Forge World is notable in that they have managed to hold on to a substantial level of knowledge from the time before the great crusade allowing for the manufacturing of ancient and terrible weapon systems. It is this isolation which kept the forge safe. The system is located at the center of a somewhat dense cluster of star systems deep in the Ixaniad sector, Hephaestia stood as the anchor point for the Imperial presence on the edges of the galaxy and a source of rarer patterns of technology which would grace the battlefields of mankind. Surrounded by hive worlds and lesser human realms along with minor xenos empires, the forge stood vigil on the edge of Imperial Space as it always had, sending out what forces were required of it across the galaxy, but primarily focused upon the defense of the Cadian gate. It was in 342.M39 that this pocket of Imperial might was brought to the forefront of the Ixaniad sector as the Angevin Crusade swept through the sector, expanding the boarders on all fronts and exterminating the alien threats in the sector that had plagued it for so long. Relations were quickly made with the crusade and lucrative rearming deals made in exchange for a place in the crusade and a right to spoils. Though diminished in stature and reach next to what would become the empire building Calixian Mechanicum, the crusade proved highly beneficial to the Forge, and the influence of the Forge rose greatly throughout the sector. Planetary Culture The Tech-Priests of Hephaestia are a stalwart and independent group whose often self imposed isolation and practices have spawned numerous sub-cults over the centuries. The priesthood comprises primarily of Unitarians, believing that the God-Emperor of Mankind and the Omnissiah are the same being, with the other being another aspect of the other, representing what mankind is and what mankind once was and could be again in singularity with the Machine God. Perhaps due to insular nature, the priesthood of Hephaestia retains a higher then usual level of factional unity then other forges. Where other worlds may be marred in political strife, assassination, and sabotage, Hephaestia's tech priests, for the most part, stand united in the face of alien foes and the return of Old Night. The dominant cult in the Hephaestian system of Anima Omnissiah promotes an atmosphere of research and experimentation into Beastia Anima. The Forge World rejects any rumor that their research delves into Abominable Intelligence, yet the rumors persist, and not without reason. Among the tech priests of Hephaestia, it is common for the priesthood to hold a notable amount of pride in this internal solidarity over other Forge Worlds, given their possession of such weighty secrets and ancient knowledge, and the perception of factional weakness in others. Dealings with other forges have ended poorly over the millennia as the worlds ruling elite overplay their hands or insult other factions of the Mechanicum. Given the knowledge possessed by the priesthood, it is common for priests to deal in knowledge as currency over material wealth and secrets and schematics are swapped for goods as often as Imperial Thrones. It is often a point of pride to possess a library of one’s own apart from the grand cathedral. To possess such a personal thing is considered a mark of stature amongst the Hephaestian Mechanicum, to lose even a portion of it is considered a mark of great shame and false or outdated information is often met with embarrassment. Unity is the true pride of Hephaestia, the sub-cults working with machine like efficiency with the other, at least on the surface. Sub-cults are strictly monitored and crushed when required, inefficient or uncooperative workers vanish without a trace, and priests who keep knowledge from the rightful sub-cults will be engram-branded to ensure faith in the future. Beneath the surface of perfect harmony however, the politics of mankind boil. Sub-cults and magi conclaves vie for ascendancy, and individual magos' engage in assassination or sabotage to get ahead while maintaining a facade of perfect compliance by necessity. The necessity is required, for if the duplicity is uncovered, the priest shall be cast down, or worse. Among the billions of ley folk who make up the bulk of the non-servitor population upon the forge world who dwell within the deep sunk or towering interconnected hives, a diluted form of the Cult Mechanicus is impressed upon the population that emphasizes hard work and dedication to duty. While muted compared to typical imperial hive worlds, the morale and dedication of the menials is high by the standards of the Mechanicum. Due to in part by their Mechanicum masters efforts, a vast series of pastimes have become popular such as logic games and competitions, marksmanship, and so forth in what little free time they possess. In truth, it is their Mechanicum masters who promote such activities and games. Data is constantly collected and sifted, menials who show aptitudes for logic or marksmen or physical skill will be recruited into the Cult Mechanicus proper and elevated or sent to the skitarii. The Mechanicum promotes close family ties through integrated and indoctrinated agents, as a result of millennia of this practice, menials often live in larger family units in the hive spires. This is convenient as it allows for more efficient monitoring of people. The menials often dress is red robes made of durable material which can be stripped down easily to a functional uniform for work and then put on again to protect from the toxic environments so common on Forge Worlds along with a re-breather and goggles to complete the set. Aside from elevation into the cult proper or the Skitarii, the greatest goal of the menials is to be awarded the designation 'Manufactoria Absolutia'. This designation grants the menial the rank of overseer and transfered to the Agri-worlds at the systems core, they are given a plot of land and quarters charged with oversight of food and produce production. The land is not hereditary, and when the owner dies a new menial is selected, if they allow the family of the previous menial to remain is up to them. The reward incites incredibly high worker motivation knowing that they could escape the forges if they are productive enough. Government The system is ruled by a parliament of 239 Archmagi, known as the Archmagi Prime and presided over by a priest known as the Forge-Master Primus, with the Apprenti Primus as second in command. Each Archmagi is selected from the Forge-Masters of each of the major forge domains spread across the system, along with representatives of the Titan Legion, Legio Kreuzius, and the militant orders that exist within the system. The forges and facilities of each world in the system are all fairly independent with the parliament serving to finalize trade pacts with other worlds, ratify new patterns, and to act as tribunal for tech-priests who stray too far from the path of the Machine God and settle matters which drag on too long between the Magos Juris. In times of war, a militant Archmagi will be selected to oversee a deployment of the Forge Worlds cybernetica detachments, Tahgmata, Skitarii and other forces, or multiple of the situation is warranted. There is a source of diplomatic tension between worlds in the system; on the Forge Moon of Hephaestia-II, where the majority production of armor for the Castellax class war robots lie, along with the manufactories of parts required for servitors, augmetics, and parts of the Thanatar class robot. Priests on Hephaestia-II demand the worlds upgrading to official Forge World status. However, for reasons unknown, Mars continues to deny the designation, resulting in a continuous low level rivalry between Hephaestia and its moon. As the clock ticks into the 42nd millennium and the Lightless Century fell upon the world, millennia old protocols were enacted as Old Night fell once more. Freedoms and research liberties decreased and the whole planet moved to a war footing. It was during this time that rebellion would foster upon worlds under the dominion of Hephaestia, and they would be crushed with ruthless efficiency, their populations reduced to menials or servitors and the might civilizations turned to factories and workshops. Status in the 42nd Millenium The sundering of the galaxy by the great rift cut off the Forge from the light of the Emperor. As battlefleets and war convocations trickled back into the system, the forces of the Archenemy followed suit. Initial incursions were a gradual stream of ships and heretic astartes in which space borne stations throughout the system were either irreparably damaged or destroyed after which the forge began recalling its forces from across the galaxy, abandoning pacts and defensive stations when possible. As the might of the forge began the great journey back, a cataclysmic battle broke out upon the planet wherein the Death Guard and hordes of chaos warbands broke into the system with hundreds of warships carrying millions of traitorous guardsmen and chaos cultists, along with the knights of House Nachmund. The battle raged across the system and resulted in the severe devastation of Forge Vulcanis. As the rest of the assault fell upon Momus, the attack was broken. In the wake of this assault, the Archmagi Prime gathered in parliament and discussed all possible options and options. In the end, one prevailing thought became ascendant; Old Night had come once more. The Lightless Century would see Hephaestia consolidate power into its holdings and ancient protocols come back into use. The knowledge of Hephaestia must be protected at any cost and the inhumanly callous aspect of the Mechanicum became ascendant, and operation of defenses and survival of the population and knowledge at all costs became the norm even into the Indominatus Crusade and put itself at odds with the savior forces. As the crusaders reached the stalwart forge, armament and weapons were compelled forth once more and the forces of Hephaestia marched out into the galaxy once more. By the command of Mars, Hephaestia has ramped up production to unprecedented levels and whole systems are stripped bare of both people and resources for the infinite hunger of the forges. The Aglaean System The Aglaea System is home to much more than the Hephaestian forge. It is home to eight additional planets, interplanetary depots, and space stations home to the shadowy experiments of the Hephaestian Cults. Visitors to the system will find a veritable fortress of a system and interplanetary movement highly controlled, prepared for an assault believed to be inevitable as the End Times approach. Defensive platforms and auguries peer into the hearts of those ships that enter, picking out all weaknesses. Automated space-borne drones swarm through the system like hordes of carrion crows, seeking prey, and without proper access codes, intruders will find their citadel-ships torn down piece by piece as blistering solar radiation scours clean the twisted hulls. Aglaea The various bodies revolve about a star which burns bright like a beacon in the darkness which surrounds the Eye of Terror. Even as the harsh light scours the worlds under its harsh gaze, the blue star provides the energy for countless solar generators and argodomes. The scalding gaze had long ago rendered the system bare, millennia of harsh light and solar flares leaving the worlds thin of atmosphere and inhospitable. According to fragmentary records of the systems founding, through the power of the Mechanicum was new life breathed into the worlds. It is through the genius of the tech priests that the power of this harsh eye is harnessed and dominion held over nature via network of heavily shielded lumen collecting satellites orbiting about the star, collecting nigh immeasurable amounts of energy and transmitting them via phased energy transponders and bleeding off solar flare ups with titanic grav-suspensor projectors and thermal siphons. Xespora * Xespora * Segmenatum: Obscura. Galactic North. Sector: Ixaniad Sector. * System: Aglaea System. * Designation: Death World. * Orbital period: 163.2 Terran Days * Rotational period: 18.7 hours * Orbital distance: 0.83 AU * Tithe Grade: Aptus non (Dead World) A graveyard of a world sterilized long ago by the ionizing radiation of Aglaea, this burnt husk of a planet represents a dumping site for the tech priests of Hephaestia. Every day millions of tons of waste material are dumped under the harsh light of Aglaea, the scorching radiation burning out sensitive electronics of waste technology the priests would keep secret. The searing heat boiling away seas of chemical waste and the light denaturing all organics abandoned upon it. It is forbidden to step foot upon this world, as to do so is a death sentence. Enforcing this quarantine is a series of stations in orbit, suspended in space for a series of purposes. Some dedicated to security, others dedicated to the mounting and deployment of new and powerful weapons, for the polluted hellscape is a perfect testing ground for the macro-scale weapons produced by the Hephaestian Forges and a convenient means to ensure the appropriate destruction of what lies below. It is said that the deep recesses of the planet within the carcasses of voidships and strata of wreckage dwell the tiniest of populations, vile mutants or hereteks who cannot escape the system yet have sought haven. Euphema and Momus * Segmenatum: Obscura. Galactic North. * Sector: Ixaniad Sector. * System: Aglaea System. * Designation: Agri-World. * Orbital period: 721.3/432.8 Terran Days * Rotational period: 48.5/33.1 hours * Orbital distance: 1.3/1.6 AU * Tithe Grade: Decuma Extremis Two of the inner planets (Aglaea-II and III) have been converted to agri-worlds to sustain the population. Continent sized Argodome networks shield the macro-farms from the glaring light of their sun. Land is sometimes given to serfs who manage to distinguish themselves in the manufactoria and the forge fanes, this land does not get inherited and once the landholder dies, another is selected to watch over the lands. Upon Momus is a great Mechanicum citadel built of iron and stone for the purposes of House Dumontine. Within this facility are the repair and construction facilities to facilitate the rebuilding of the thrall-house. Momus was ravaged in the opening months of the Lightless Century. Over 43% of its land was rendered contaminated or unusable. Food production has suffered and land is restored where possible, where impossible, new Mechanicum facilities have sprung up dedicated to cloning food products and involving in genetics work in addition to mass manufacture of ammunition. Hephaestia-II * Segmenatum: Obscura. Galactic North. * Sector: Ixaniad Sector. * System: Aglaea System. * Designation: Forge Moon (Mechanicum Outpost) * Orbital period: 595.6 Terran Days * Rotational period: 17.4 hours * Orbital distance: 1.9 AU * Tithe Grade: Aptus non (Production grade IV-Secundi) Known as Cedalion to the citizens of the moon; a reference to surviving tomes of Terran myth. This lesser forge is covered in Forge Fanes and is effectively an extension of Hephaestia. Home to the Autokrator orders and Baskilion Astra factions of the Forge, the world yet retains importance. Home to the Legio Kreuzius, the ancient bastions of Omnissiah derived power dominate the landscape wherever they crop up, piercing the heavens as orbital elevators ferry their divine cargo to the ships above. Unknown to the priesthood at large and known only to the ruling synod of Hephaestia, The Cult of Binharic Cessation; an order dedicated to the experimentation and furthering of proscribed technology from before the Age of the Imperium, works in secret with the Legio. A multitude of smaller cults operate upon the moon as well away from the ruling synod, but the current Lord Malagra, Gearhardt, keeps a very close watch. Hephaestia-III * Segmenatum: Obscura. Galactic North. * Sector: Ixaniad Sector. * System: Aglaea System. * Designation: Armory World (Mechanicum Outpost) * Orbital period: 595.6 Terran Days * Rotational period: 21.9 hours * Orbital distance: 1.9 AU * Tithe Grade: Aptus non The smaller moon of the Forge World serves as a mustering ground for the manufactoria. On the planet proper, the impossibly huge amounts of war material, Imperial goods, and manufactured material roll out of the production lines and directly into huge storage warehouses, kilometers wide vehicle yards, and deep sunk stasis facilities where they await transport to one of the orbital elevators for pick up by Imperial Forces. In times of increased production or decreased product departure, whether by necessity or by happenstance, excess material is stored here, carried from the forge by the orbital elevators and colossal bulk transporters. Over time, the vagaries of the warp have caused Imperial ships to arrive late or not at all. As such, material has gradually accrued upon the moon over the millennia. Generations worth of battle tanks lie in formations big enough to be seen from orbit, prefabricated buildings form empty cities, and stores of munitions capable of fueling the wars of a sector for a decade lie unused, awaiting the right release papers or a situation dire enough to warrant their disgorging, and the stocks may very well be accessed soon. Cacus and Caeculus * Segmenatum: Obscura. Galactic North. * Sector: Ixaniad Sector. * System: Aglaea System. * Designation: Mining World. * Orbital period: 1899.6 Terran Days/2192.2 Terran Days * Rotational period: 29.3/31.4 hours * Orbital distance: 4.4/4.8 AU * Tithe Grade: Aptus Non Cacus and Caeculus are gaseous planets rich in hydrogen, nitrogen, and various other gasses. In orbit around these planets are vast space-borne mining platforms which continuously plumb the depths for the precious elements to further refining or conversion into sublight drive fuel. On the moons of Caeculus exist manufacturing facilities for voidcraft parts with numerous orbital shipyards around them; these shipyards are capable of producing many patterns of Imperial ship, with their grandest achievement being the production of the Oberon-Class battleship. Though production of those mighty ships is a massive endeavor and can take many decades to produce a single one at the expense of the production of other lesser craft. Crius * Segmenatum: Obscura. Galactic North. * Sector: Ixaniad Sector. * System: Aglaea System. * Designation: Dead World. * Orbital period: 742.6 Terran Days * Rotational period: 37.3 hours * Orbital distance: 4.9 AU * Tithe Grade: Aptus non Of note is Crius which contains extremely rich promethium deposits found only in single layers of Strata. Evidence of incredibly ancient ruins has been discovered on the planet that is otherwise nearly completely barren save for patches of strangely verdant growth where most of the planets population dwells. It is thought to have been the home of an ancient Xenos species and a much more verdant world before some unknown cataclysm. Soil analysis reveals absolutely no nutrients within the scoured soil, and an unusually high concentration of carbon. In the depths of one of the ruins is a chamber which leads deep into the earth, several missions have been deployed down into the bowels of the catacombs, but only very rarely do they return, often with disjointed stories or their cognition buffers wiped. The entrance has since been sealed and is monitored continuously by a detachment of cybernetica cohorts. Gaeaus * Segmenatum: Obscura. Galactic North. * Sector: Ixaniad Sector. * System: Aglaea System. * Designation: Mining World. * Orbital period: 653.2 Terran Days * Rotational period: 29.3 hours * Orbital distance: 5.3 AU * Tithe Grade: Decuma Extremis This world is rich in Adamantium, cobalt, helium, and other metals required for the manufacturing of high quality military and industrial grade equipment as materials required for the manufacture of very high quality lenses. What is not covered in mining facility is covered by manufactoria which run constantly to directly turn mined crystal into the required macro-scale lenses for the highly effective Hephaestia Pattern Godsbane Lance Battery, a powerful photonic weapon mounted on main battleships which continue to be in high demand. In addition to the batteries, las weapons of all walks are produced constantly to fill the hunger of the Imperial war machine. Eucleia * Segmenatum: Obscura. Galactic North. * Sector: Ixaniad Sector. * System: Aglaea System. * Designation: Shrine World/Forge World * Orbital period: 2634.1 Terran Days * Rotational period: 24.3 hours * Orbital distance: 5.9 AU * Tithe Grade: Aptus non Eucleia is a repository world covered in temples to the Omnissiah and to the God-Emperor of Mankind known for its vast cogitator banks containing technological information sometimes dating back to the great crusade or beyond, notably the construction and maintenance of photon weaponry and patterns of plasma weaponry rarely seen in the imperium. The world provides sanctuary to data of utmost importance to the Forges throughout the system. Outside of the temples lie data storage facilities, warehouses, and infocrypts along with massive scriptoria required to disgorge the proper protocols to those properly inducted into the highest mysteries of the omnissiah. The greatest treasures of the world lie within titanic stasis vaults at the center of the planet: arcane xenos devices, twisted wrecks of ancient or alien ships, with the greatest treasure being the Ark Mechanicum which brought the priests to this system. Rumors about of the true secrets buried in the depths of the world abound. This world is kept warm by ancient climate engines which maintain the atmosphere of the planet and keep it habitable so far from the blazing sun. A quarter of the world’s surface lies in ruin from an Ork Whaag! attack; partial restoration of the lost data is proceeding slowly. Additional assaults by the Thousand Sons have left the master of this world paranoid, and new defensive emplacements are beginning to stud the towers of Mechanicum faith. Ruling Synod of Hephaestia The Hephaestian system is governed by the Archmagi Parliament and presided over by the Forge-Master Primus and the Apprentii Primus. Serving to advise and carry out the edicts of their lord. The seven offices of the Hephaestian lords are as follows: Magos Archimandrite: The Magos Archimandrite is the tech-priest who has risen to the height of prominence on Hephaestia. The archimandrite is given custodianship of Eucleia and all the data upon it. The formal authority of the Archimandrite is to forge alliances with other Forge Worlds, formally declare war, and found new Tahgmata battlegroups. This rank is traditionally held by the Apprentii Primus, and is passed on upon their ascension to Forge-Master Primus. Magos Stataraga: The Magos Stataraga is an ancient title granted to those within the Collegia Titanica. This rank is held by an Archmagos Titan-Priest in charge of overseeing the selection and training of new Princeps. They also oversee the building and maintenance of new Titans and liaising with the Legio Kreuzius. Magos Malagra: The Magos Malagra is charged with enforcing the will and edicts of the Forge-Master Primus. The primary role of the Malagra is the termination of heretics, both of Mechanicus and of Imperium, and is often given entire armies to do so and control of the deadliest assassin hosts. By the rule of the Malagra is the unity and efficiency of the forge maintained and the civilian and military intelligence apparatus' kept moving along. Magos Myrmidax: Charged with oversight of the Myrmidon ordos, tech-priests dedicated to the art of war and destruction. The Lord of the Myrmidons holds dominion over the Tahgmata battlegroups that serve Hephaestia. It is under their direction that cybernetica cohorts and Skiitari regiments are created and deployed, and it is they who have the final say in what new weapon systems are permitted. Magos Ordinator: The head of the Ordo Reductor on Hephaestia. The Ordinator holds dominion over the gargantuan weapons deployed in war and custodianship of the weapons of mass destruction possessed by Hephaestia. The Ordinators are charged with overseeing the installation of weaponry upon the craft coming out of the orbital shipyards, the building of defenses and assisting with the construction of new Forges, cities, hives, and are responsible for the reclamation of material for repurposing. Magos Lachrimallus: The overseer of the manufactorums of the Hephaestian system. The Magos is responsible for managing the workforce of the Mechanicus. In addition to that, the Magos is in charge of ensuring food supplies and caring for the upkeep of the workforce. Magos Macrotek: Charged with care and maintenance of the foundries. The head forge master and tech-wright, the Magos Macrotek ensures the quality of work coming out and the quality of material going into the forges. The Great Forges of Hephaestia The planet of Hephaestia is dominated by eight great forge fanes, each one spreading for thousands of kilometers in every direction from the center. It is within these forges that the greatest products of the system and the mightiest war machines are produced. Where distant forge fanes across the system produce items of lesser import such as vehicles for the Imperial Guard or Rhino APC’s and those vehicles based on the chassis, it is these fanes which are dedicated to producing Archaoetech vehicles, rare STC’s, and specialty creation pieces of artificery and research. The greatest of automata are built and parts from across the system come together in these great continent sized fanes before being shipped out to allies, traded with other Forge Worlds, and used to gird the armies of the Mechanicum. It is these forges that supply the armies of mankind. Due to good luck, greed, grace of the God-Emperor or devotion to the Machine-God, the Adeptus Mechanicus of Hephaestia have been able to survive with substantial amounts of old data. Of particular note is the world’s skill with photonic weaponry. The forge world is one of the main suppliers of ancient weapons whose wrath would be lucky to grace a dozen worlds with their presence. The Orders of the Adeptus Mechanicus all find home here and each fane is peopled with Logi, Transmechanics, Runepriests, and an infinite amount of enginseers and overseers who ensure the forges keep running at maximum capacity. Forge Feulner Domain of the Forge Master Primus Caeve Johnson, wholly given over almost entirely to research and replication of the most ancient of STC’s of the Dark Age of Technology. It is in this forge which produces the most powerful Knight frames, the graviton weaponry mounted upon starships, and the phased lumen transmitters and thermal siphons which tame Aglaea, and many such mighty relics of human technology. It is Forge Feulner that produces the neutron weapons of the Skitarii Legiones and the focusing equipment for the neutron caster weapons mounted upon laser destroyers and tank hunters. The sprawling forge complexes are also home to the most sophisticated secrets of each individual forge, for each lesser forge domain must tithe a sample of their works each year, and a copy of their blueprints replicated within the forge for transport to Eucleia. Examples of notable goods produced at this forge: * Cerastus Knight Atropos * Neutron Laser/Neutron Caster * Graviton Weaponry * Contemptor (Mortis) Dreadnought * Laser Destroyer * Fire Raptor Pattern Gunship: During a joint venture with the Forge Worlds of Yukaun, Atrauin-Beta, Neumekii-X, and the Rogue Trader house of Gregario, the STC blueprints for the Fire Raptor were uncovered. As with the other forge worlds fortunate enough to uncover this relic STC pattern, gradual dissemination across the Imperium has begun and limited production has resumed once more. * Volkite Weaponry: Volkite weapons are weapons of tremendous power which exist as weapons of status throughout the Hephaestia system. These powerful heat rays have infantry killing power like no other. Due to complexity of the systems and difficulty of assembly, parts for the Volkite weapons are manufactured as need arises so each gun will be in optimal working condition. The Volkite weaponry is extremely valuable in other ways as it allows for trade pacts of great worth to be established. Due to the rarity of such ancient patterns, Hephaestia has managed to secure several lucrative trading pacts with notable forge worlds such as Freion, Zharkad, and Ganymede. * Arcana Vehicles are non-STC derived vehicles created during the Age of Strife and held as Arcana by the Mechanicum and never divulged for wider Imperial Use. Spread far across the galaxy to distant forges on early exploratory ships, the valuable vehicles are rarely found upon more recently founded forges. Such vehicles as Krios Battle Tanks and Tiaros Armored Conveyors utilize complex shield technology and layered techno-cant wardings to stave off attack to a degree superior to conventional armor. Forge Crawn Despite its position as the domain of the Apprentii Primus Akairos Shadowsun, this forge domain is smaller than its lesser forges of prestige as the Magos Archimandrite’s primary domain is upon Eucleia. The forge domain is dedicated to the production of the climate engines and argodome generators that crisscross the worlds and moons of the Agalea system. The bulk of the forge is devoted to shield technology which keeps the system and Forge safe. Void shield generators for both ship and emplacements are manufactured here. More fine types of shielding units are crafted by the artificers within the central forge fane. Disruptor Matrixes and personal shielded technology are in high demand in the galaxy as well as the ever increasing need for Gellar Field and warp defense technology. The fruits of anti-warp technology reverse engineered by the Binharic Cessation sub-cult are born here and implemented, the technologies scrubbed clean of alien taint and put to work in service of Mankind. In addition, this forge produces Marks of Astartes Battle plate, capable of manufacturing Mk III, VI, and VII patterns as well as producing Mechanicum issue battle plate such as Dragonscale Pattern or Infernus Pattern. Examples of notable goods produced at this forge: * Gellar Field Generators * Shipboard/installation void shields * Null Field projectors * Conversion field generators * Terminator Armor Variants Forge Mendrala Domain of Magos Stataraga Caius Hohlstein, the great manufacturing powers of this forge are divided between this fane and the Legio Kreuzius holdings upon Hephaestia-II. Mendrala is responsible for the manufacture of knight frames both Questoris and Cerastus in addition to the creation of Titan Mind Cores. The energy weapons of the titan legions are manufactured here and the armor plating forged. The Hephaestian branch of the Collegia Titanica is located here and it is where candidates are put through the intense selection process of new Princeps. Research on titanic lore is the realm of this forge domain, working ever harder to improve firepower, efficiency, and aiming by fractions of a percent at a time. Examples of notable good produced at this forge: * Belicosa Volcano Cannon * Cerastus Chassis * Adamatine armor plates * Voidship grade armor plate * Turbo Lasers * Titan Grade plasma weaponry Forge Deculus Domain of Magos Malagra Alphaeus Gearhardt and largest of the forge fanes of Hephaestia aside from the Forge Primus. The forge domain is dedicated almost entirely to the production of robotics. As the domain of the Alpha Dominus of the Anima sub-cult, the forge is divided up into assembly of automata from the parts crafted by other lesser forges of the system, specialized munitions for bolt cannons, manufacturing of specialized guns for said automata, and the all-important cybernetica cortexes which gave driving anima to the body of each robotic shell along with the armor plating and key systems. In addition to these mainline battle robots, a host of lesser automata and robots are also produced; space borne drones, maintenance and messenger robots, and a variety of industrial manufacturing machines and construction drones. Expertise in fine engines and power sources also leads the construction of Aeronautic aircraft. As the center of Malagra activity, the forge is also home to the mech-assassin training clades, centers of surveillance equipment manufacturing, and domains of the Magos Juris, prosecutors of hereteks. The courts of judgment are located at this forge, and criminals of sufficient infamy or ability were brought before the glaring optics of the tribunal magi. Criminals or hereteks deemed too dangerous or of potent knowledge and ability would be brought before the Archmagi Parliament for their verdict. Criminals otherwise would be locked in the prison forges where they would be forced to use their skills and ability unto death, or sent to Forge Ostrum for conversion into servitors. Additional specialty manufacturing workshops exist as well which to serve the imperial cause; specialty ammunition for the Officio Assassinorum and Space Marine Sternguard units, and others. The mightiest achievement by the forge is the Star Krakens; mighty mechanical beasts the size of cruisers and nigh totally autonomous, capable of crushing spacecraft in their grip and sundering the mightiest armor. Examples of notable goods produced at this forge: * Castellan class robots are divided into two categories, Castellax, the more advanced derivative, and Kastellan, an inferior pattern possessed of a simpler mind core. They are typically armed with a flamer and a special Mauler Pattern Bolt Cannon. In the past this upscale bolter fired special piercing rounds, but over time this data has been lost. To compensate for this loss, each bolt has special high yields explosive munitions. * Thanatar class robots are mighty siege engines which dwarf all other forces of the mechanicum save for the noble Knightly houses and the glorious Titan Engines. These robots are meant to break down the mightiest of walls and are equipped to do so. Mounting a Hallax class plasma mortar which uses powerful generators and cooling systems to fire burning balls of plasma to besiege a fortress, turning the defenses to liquid in an instant. * Vultarax class robots are VTOL (Vertical Takeoff and Landing) drones intended for long range recon. The drones possess potent anti-vehicle and infantry weaponry and have a deceptively high top speed. These the Arc weaponry utilized by these long ranging is rightfully feared by heretic mortals who are not yet in possession of demonic machinery. This pattern of Robot is coming into increasingly greater demands in the wake of the Plague Wars and equally coming a target for Dark Mechanicum and Death Guard forces for conversion into Blight and Bloat Drones. * Conquerer class robots are shock assault units meant to shatter enemy battlelines. Equipped with hardened armor and additional drive motive systems, each derivative is intended to crash into the enemy lines and wreak havoc. Two main derivatives manufactured by Hephaestia are the Domitar pattern, meant for siege work and popular with the Ordo Reductor and the Arlatax pattern, meant for fortress breaching and disruption. Equipped with graviton hammers or jet packs and electro flails, these machines are terrors upon the battlefield. * Lightning guns: Utilizing ancient beam technology and attached micro-reactors, this gun remains in use by the Skitarii cohorts and the Thallaxi shock troopers in more advanced forms. A beam of ionized las-energy is projected at a target to ‘paint’ it, after which a discharge of incredible power coruscates toward the foe, overloading systems and searing flesh. * Aeronautica Imperialis: The quality of manufacture of engines of this forge is unmatched, and as such, the forge produces and oversees the creation of the finest aircraft. Valkyrie gunships, Primaris Lightning, Thunderbolts and other such gunships roll of the production lines daily. Forge Vulcanis Domain of Magos Myrmidax Lan Cinkosky, the leader of the Myrmidon sub-cult on Hephaestia and the magi given final word on warfare. This forge domain is given over to the production of weaponry which girds the armies of Hephaestia and equips the armies of the Imperium for war, churning out millions of bolters, lasguns, and radium weapons. The armament of the Skitarri legions are produced here along with the cybernetics required to build them. The machines of war built here range from Onager Dunecrawlers to ancient Arcana Vehicles from pre-imperial times. The power of the forge is divided between the forge domain and the moon, with the main production facilities of the Autokrator order producing the special patterns. Forge Vulcanis produces astartes pattern battle tanks, militarum and sororitas armor, and inquisitorial vehicles. The Cult of the Light of Sollex has a very strong presence here and the bulk of the energy weapons of the Forge World are produced at Vulcanis. Possessed of ancient knowledge, Forge Volcanis manufactures plasma weaponry of notable potency and cooling prowess for the Skitarii legions and battle servitors. Laser weaponry of all walks is produced here; lascannons, starship mounted lance weaponry, and the potent weapon known as a Darkfire Cannon. The Mistress of the forge fane routinely orders sections of the forge deconstructed and reconstructed according to the whims of the Forge Master Primus in a continuous attempt to produce new products and goods. Examples of notable Goods Produced at this forge: * Hephaestia Variant Godsbane Lance Batteries: The Godsbane variant lance battery is an ancient pattern of high technological demand and maintenance requirements that typically only older grand cruisers and battleships possess the requirements to mount them. Due to innovations to the focusing systems by the former Forge-Master Primus, Gabriel Locus, in the year 826M38, the Godsbane Lance system has been able to be mounted on smaller ships of the Imperial Navy, though high power requirements remain an issue. These lances are extremely long range to the point where beam dispersion becomes a problem, in addition to this, firing into an atmosphere is a problem due to rapid energy bleed off when the beams coherency is broken due to atmospheric interference and is therefore ill-suited for orbital bombardment. * Leman Russ Battle Tanks * Man Portable Photonic Weapons: The Mechanicum of Hephaestia has managed to maintain extremely powerful weapon systems in the form of portable photonic weaponry. However, chunks of the data have been lost over time. Several parts of the weapon systems are vastly scaled down versions of the Godsbane Lance system and due to somewhat roughshod construction are prone to overheating. * The first weapon, the Photon Thruster, is a weapon rarely seen in the imperium at large; such is the difficulty of manufacture. These weapons require a powerful cooling system be carried with the bearer or be integrated into the armor system, if applicable. These photon weapons fire hairs-width beams of black energy which is capable of piercing even the thickest defenses and densest armor. Maintenance is required after every deployment to ensure catastrophic overheating does not occur. * A smaller version, the Photon Gauntlet, is wearable on the hand of the user and is powered by a single shot battery; this weapon is meant to be a last resort weapon and as such has minimal range, only up to 20 feet. However the battery is replaceable but only the mechanicus are capable of manufacturing such a special item. As such these gauntlets are typically symbols of status on worlds allied with Hephaestia, the weapon can also be manufactured for Astartes and integrated into their armor, replacing the vambracer and gauntlet. * Finally an upscale version of this weapon type, the Darkfire Cannon, is in existence, however, this large weapon requires up to three people to transport effectively, and is better suited to mounting on vehicles or stationary emplacements and battle automata. This version of photon weapon is able to easily bring ruin to the mightiest of war machines. Forge Oblito Domain of Magos Ordinator Vicconius Breutzmann, the Archmagos in charge of the Ordo Reductor outpost omicron-rho-pi. The presence of the reductor dominates the forge almost entirely, what is not devoted to manufacturing is devoted to temples to the Omnissiah in His aspect as destructor and bringer of ruin. The bastions of reductor power are not given over solely to the manufacture to gun and shot and machine, but to research facilities, holding the second highest concentration of biologis priests and genetors. When a new and terrible alien form or demonic army is encountered by the Mechanicum it is the ordo reductor’s biologis magi who analyze it, reductor preceptors analyze weaponry and war machine, and through this blood soaked wisdom does Hephaestia lay their foes low. Forge Oblito produces many of the artillery grade weapons of the planet and siege weaponry utilized by the Tahgmata battlegroups. The weapons produced at this forge are deadly beyond reason, for Oblito has been given right to bear arms forbidden since the Dark Age of Technology and arcana deemed too unpredictable or dangerous for use by the Skitarii legions and Tahgmata battlegroups. Within this forge domain are cybernetic rebuild facilities which produce the most extensively converted cyborgs on the world, holding the secrets to Thallaxi Shock Troops and powerful augmentations. Notable Goods produced by this forge: * Thallaxi are special shock troopers employed by the Ordo Reductor and Legio Cybernetica. As time has passed, the Mechanicum at large has reduced their dependence on these mighty warriors, Hephaestia has not. The patterns for the Lorica Thallax, the body of the cybernetic warriors, are traded to other Forge Worlds in Exchange for valuable goods. These warriors are made from a robust human specimen’s brain and nervous system implanted into the Lorica and surgically removing emotion and pain. Armed with jet pack and ancient patterns of energy weapons, the Thallax are the strongest infantry fieldable by Hephaestia. * Radiation Weaponry: Dangerous weaponry responsible for the scouring of whole worlds. Using ancient patterns, these anti-organic weapons use bulky projectors to blasts scouring cross-spectrum radiation to dissolve the bonds between cells and break down tissue even inside the thickest of armor. Forge Ostrumm Domain of Penrod Ubel, the Magos Lachrimallus of Hephaestia. Of the great forges, it is Ostrum which is held in lowest regard due to the nature of its work. Ostrum is home to the processing facilities required to make servitors, the greatest concentrations of Divisio Genetor Priests, and fulfills the unglamorous but necessary requirements of the system; workforce and food, and they are equipped as such. Manufacturing limitless amounts of farming equipment, Land Crawlers, water processors, blankets, clothes, and whatever else is required for the mortal servants of the omnissiah to function. Despite all else, it is the center of science equal to any of the other great forges; genetics work carries on at its peak here and the gene boosting which many imperial servants desire is enacted along with juvenat treatment and alchemistry. The processing centers for incoming menials are located here, and it is here that they are divided up. Some sent to servitors and some become skitarii while the rest are destined for a life as a menial or shipped to work the continent spanning farms upon the inner worlds. The center of medicine upon Hephaestia, it is within the bioreactors and gene-forges that miracles of life are performed, and with the expertise of the Biologus are the most complex surgeries performed in city sized laboratories. Notable Goods produced by this forge: * Gene tonics * Field dressing * Battle Servitors * Juvenant Chemicals Forge Acorda Domain of Marcus Almgren, Magos Macrotek of Hephaestia. Barely behind Forge Deculus in size and growing in height and sunken depth daily, it is this forge which is charged with numerous duties both menial and excellent, and the great forge fane of Acorda is the forge most visited by those foreign to the world. It is the center of trade which receives visiting personnel and imperial authorities and a major economic hub of the Ixaniad sector. It is the master forgewrites and tech artisans here which ensure final quality of the Omnissiah’s works, to perform the last blessings and consecrations to ensure purity of function. It is the master artisans which forge the infinite number of items the worlds of the Imperium require from specialized Arbites equipment to customized security systems for planetary governors to construction and mining equipment. It is at this forge which foreign personnel receive training; the Frater Astrotechnicus (the techmarines), the Sacristans of the Knightly Houses, and scores of imperial servants who fulfill crucial jobs, those that show promise in certain fields may be granted access to other forges and masters if they show aptitude, and it is here that the menials of the Mechanicum may find their way into the cult proper. Perhaps the greatest duty of the forge is their tending to the infinite series of upkeep tasks which their enginseers endless ministrations resolve and that of the maintenance of energy reactors. This forge contains the bulk of the plasma reactors which fuel the world and the receptors which receive the incalculable amounts of solar energy to distribute across the world. Notable Goods produced by this forge: * Arbites equipment * Promethium fuels * Plasma reactors * Forge construction equipment * Imperial Guard Vehicles Notable Areas of the Forge Outside of the greater forge domains lie the scores of lesser forges, and beyond that the hidden and low places of the world. Between great ash wastes and strip mined colonies, the surface of the world is dedicated entirely to manufactorums and Mechanicum facilities. Beneath the planet’s surface and high above lie treasures and horrors in equal measure and the wonders of the Mechanicum are on full display. The Prison Forges Criminals, malateks, the guilty and the judged; all of them are sent to dwell in the prison forges. Those of sufficient technical skill or ability and are convicted of crimes which do not justify conversion and reduction to servitordom are sentenced to the scorching hell that is Forge Fane Logicius. Carefully regulated and maintained, the forge is contained in a series of caverns miles below the surface of the planet; massive factories hang from the planets crust within the man-made caverns above intensely regulated magma flows which stretch for miles and miles beneath the manufactoria of Hephaestia. These factories use colossal magma pumps and dredges to scoop the molten stone up into the forgeworks allowing the laborers to melt down raw materials and reshape them efficiently to refine them into the necessary components of import. It is from the prison forges that the bulk of the forge’s base material comes from; in addition to that, all of the molecular bonding studs come from this forge. Work in the Prison Forges is considered incredibly dangerous even by Mechanicum standards. Workers wear modified heat resistant gear at all times and despite what little safety regulations are put in place, unexpected eruptions and accidents result in nearly one-hundred and ninety fatalities per month for the menials, as well as a loss of an average of thirty-eight malatek priests to the forges roaring fires. Polar Naval Tethers The main shipyards of Hephaestia were moved to the orbits of Cacus and Caeculus long ago. In the long history of the forge, huge orbital stations were never heavily expanded upon unlike Mars’ own Ring of Iron or the Jovian yards. The greatest of the hundreds of stations orbiting Hephaestia, the ports of Hephaestia can hold whole armies of soldiers and ships worth of material. Established in the second decade of the Angevin Crusade to better provide for the needs of the fleets, Hephaestia has seen constant activity since as ships dock before heading to the infamous Calix Sector or further to the Galactic North to the Spinward Front. For the Tether Laborers at the poles the sight of Imperial Guardsmen or Skiitari marching into the colossal orbital elevators is a common sight, as is the constant stream of dropships spiraling about the pillars reaching up into space. It is growing increasingly common since the Indominatus Crusade reached the forge for the tethers to house whole regiments of guardsmen as they transfer between ships or await restock and resupply of their own vessels, as such, hive-barracks have begun to pop up about the tethers between the railways and highways as need is required. Travel outside of the tether habs by visitors is tightly controlled and any fools brave enough to attempt to do so are never seen again. A black market of sorts among the labor population of Hephaestia has found root here trading with the guardsmen, and despite the best efforts of the priesthood to crush it, it always seems to resurface. The Ash Wastes What little of Hephaestia is not industrialized is left as a barren wasteland populated with the wreckage of abandoned projects, orbital debris, ravening mutants, and rogue machines which have escaped their captors to prey on renegade servitors. Some life yet lives within the hulks of burned out ships living on the carcasses of those that died on impact and the fungus and molds which come with each human vessel. The wastelands also serve as an imagined haven for menials who escape or flee the hive spires, seeking escape from their Mechanicum masters. Those fleeing fools find no respite, as the wastelands are incredibly dangerous for mortals; hunter killer automata patrol the ashen sands, tasked to kill anything and everything that moves and wandering bands of mutant raiders take care of the rest before their inevitable demise to the periodic rad-scourges by patrolling salvage ships. Planetary Defense Batteries Spread across the planet throughout the forges is colossal defense batteries and weapons platforms aimed permanently skyward. Equipped with nova cannons and enhanced Godhammer lance batteries capable of tearing holes in ships. The defense batteries are extremely heavily guarded and fortified and constantly scanning the heavens to coordinate with orbital guns. Hidden within and key to the defenses of the planet are a hidden treasure of the Dark Age: Photonic Deflection Shields lie in network across the forges. While not providing true cloaking or invisibility, the scattering fields make orbital targeting extremely difficult and spread out the effect of laser weaponry. This same technology is scaled down for use in the Tahgmata Battlegroups deployed by Hephaestia, allowing their soldiers to march through fields of laser fire without fear. Legio Kreuzius The Titan Legion known as Kreuzius (Shield-Wardens) was sent upon the original Explorator Ships which sent out to scour the galaxy for lost technology. Standing vigil over the system since the great Iron War that occurred upon arrival to the system and persisting throughout the ages. The Titan legion is a medium sized legion, but well equipped and maintained. To this day they stand as a Secundus-grade legio, counting 73 engines among their number, primarily consisting of warlord and reaver pattern titans. Scout titans are seen generally as a waste of resources that could go towards battle titans. As such, scout titans make up only up to one fourth of the Legio’s might at any time and function to train princeps in the same way a Space Marine might train their scouts. The Legion’s command structure and priestly orders are nigh impenetrable to outside members of the Machine Cult. Even to those within the Cult Mechanicus, the titan legions stand apart. Those secrets are guarded for good reason. From the earliest days of the Forge’s subjugation of the system, the remnants of the strange alien technology have been studied by the darkest and most secret orders of the Mechanicum. Utilizing ancient patterns of salvaged technology, the Legio Kreuzius has marched upon 10,000 worlds. Gravitic drop rings assist the legion and shape their battle doctrine and for their potent effect has left the legion an intensely aggressive legion that must sometimes be reined in by the Hephaestian Mechanicus. The titan legion serves as a testbed for new macro scale weapons and defensive systems, the culmination of this research by the Order of Binharic Cessation has borne fruit in the adaption of the ancient and proscribed technology of the Warlord Sinister. Through crude replication of the technology, the apotheosis of this dark presence and malign harvest of bound psykers is given form in the body of the Warlord-Sinister, and ancient pattern of dark provenance. Such technology is resurrected from the deepest crypt-vaults of Hephaestia to walk in the face of the direst threats. The legion previously was spread out across the Segmentum Obscurus on over two dozen worlds in a series of specially constructed orbital stations. Utilizing a series of guidance thrusters to position above the planet, these massive battle stations served as defense platforms as well. Since the Lightless Century began, these battle stations serve as bases of power for Hephaestian might over worlds sworn to the forge, a sword of Damocles ever threatening. These battle stations are equipped with gravitic suspensor rings that allow titans and knights to be dropped from orbit where needed. In the resurgence of Imperial Power following the Indominatus Crusade, previously abandoned battlestations have since been occupied once more and their guns trained back upon the worlds below and the space beyond. Notable Titans include * Dies Ignis: Warlord Class, Hephaestia Sub-Pattern * Dies Cinis: Warlord-Sinister Class, Hephaestia Sub-Pattern. * Tenebris Inculator: Warlord Class, Hephaestia Sub-Pattern * Custodes Fideli: Reaver Class, Lucius Pattern * Trucido Rex: Reaver Class, Mars Alpha Pattern * Lux Tenebris: Reaver Class, Mars Pattern * Nocturnum Lupus: Warhound Class, Lucius Pattern * Venator Rex: Warhound Class, Lucius Pattern * Inmatura Morte: Warhound Class, Lucius Pattern Thrall-House of Dumontine The enemy of all things is time, and House Dumontine of the Agri-World of Croissance made dire foes of it. Once a valiant and noble house of knights with dozens of suits at its disposal, Dumontine stood forever vigilant over the system of Ensante. Containing only the Agri-World and the Hive World of Crasseux, the knights of Dumontine would often depart the system to quest for glory when Imperial petitioners came forth. As the Imperial Tithe came about once per century to Crasseux, Dumontine would often pledge knights to sail the stars with the recruits for the Imperial Guard, slaking their thirst for glory while fulfilling their imperial obligations. But as Crasseux gained note for the production of infantry fighting vehicles and a fierce reputation for combat about the sectors surrounding the Eye, so too did it become a target from a mighty Ork WHAAG!, striking at the system in 382.M41. The system was ravaged in the attack, Dumontine and the PDF of Crasseux managing to fight off the green hordes at great cost and nearly two dozen suits of armor. Vast chunks of the Hive World’s infrastructure were destroyed. The pleas for help went out and the Forge World of Hephaestia answered, sending engineers and workers to begin rebuilding the world. But it was this aid that would doom them. A Warband of Iron Warriors known as the Iron Flesh Warband had long harbored a hatred of the Forge World and had spent many long years searching for it. Agents of the Warband brought news of the Forge’s presence in Ensante and the warband attacked in 794.M41. The attack was sudden and utterly merciless. The traitor’s allies in the dark mechanicum had worked foul machinations upon the Iron Warrior ships and had given them the power to perform Exterminatus upon the Hive World. Without any significant space borne presence, House Dumontine was unable to assist and could only watch helplessly as the Iron Warriors rained down on their world. Once again Dumontine called for aid and waited as the most peerless siege smiths of the forces of chaos went to work. For over a month they prosecuted a hit and run war against the traitors as they garrisoned the bulk of their people and civilians in their fortresses. Cerastus Knights rampaged through the traitor lines as Questoris knights broke traitor engine after engine. Unbelievable destruction was wrought unto the land as plague spread and the earth was scared by ancient energies and exploding ordnance. Eventually Hephaestia arrived in force and began to drive the traitors back. But it was too little and too late. As the traitors saw their match and were slowly being overrun, they began to collect what blasted shells of fallen knights they could as sorcerous exterminatus preparations were made. Evacuating what knights they could and what of the population could be retrieved, the Hephaestian Tahgmata retreated as the world was destroyed. What remains of the once great house now resides on Momus, the remaining populations lending their expertise to farming the land. All the meanwhile, the last 27 surviving knights have given up their heraldry, bonding with the Mechanicum forces which saved them so that they may someday wreak a bloody vengeance as the Iron Flesh warband is utterly destroyed. Elements of the former Knight House of Dumontine are incorporated into the Legion as auxiliaries and support units. There are currently 27 knights bonded to Hephaestia. Notable Knights include: * Venator Regalum: A Knight-Cerastus Atrapos, piloted by Lord Adrian Dumontine. This knight suit was specially made at the order of the Forge Master Primus Jhon’son and the sanction of Mars. It is his dark duty to hunt the mightiest of the enemy war engines and slay them. Built deep in the Primus Forge of Hephaestia, this towering war engine has slain with cold hunger and consuming purpose. Since the War of Momus, this mighty knight has become the tomb of Lord Dumontine. Critically injured in the Battle of Momus, he was cybernetically entombed into his mount. * Comedenti Hominum: Knight-Cerastus Castigator, piloted by Lady Dumontine. Serving as an imposing force upon the battlefield, this knight stands ascendant among what is left of the Arbelaster Order. Possessed of enhanced targeting mechanisms and specially augmented ocular augmetics intended for greater data gathering, granting the pilot incredible amounts of battlefield data. * Ferrarum Venatori and Excorciator Tyrannis: Knight-Cerastus Lancers, Piloted by Ser Alexi and Nichol Dumontine. As Life Guardians of his lord, the two lancers are covered in victory banners for throwning themselves between gargantuan monsters and heretek engines alike to keep their master safe. Piloting the last of the Dumontine Lancers, they alone are uniquely suited to preserve their lord and friend’s life. The leadership of the House and House culture charged severely and dramatically after the domination of their house by the Sidon Protocols. In failure to defend their homeworld, the knights stripped all heraldry of their own from their knights save for the Imperial Eagles, taking otherwise the symbols of the Mechanicum and adopted the red of Mars upon their armor. Reduced greatly in number, the knights have been in great demand and time spent upon their new homeworld is limited. Such combat has seen the pilots wounded and as indoctrination into the machine cult over the centuries has continued, so has the prevalence of cybernetics. Cortex Controllers are seen as great honors to obtain, as it allows the knight pilots to slave automata support to their will. The balance of power within the house in tenuous and conflict between the nobles and the Mechanicum is a constant possibility. The Prelate of the house, an Archmagos by the name of Duranus, seeks to bend the knights further to Mechanicum subservience, and in the now absence of Lord Dumontine, Lady Dumontine combats this attempt constantly. Some of the notable leaders of Dumontine are: * Lord Adrian Dumontine: Seneschal and De Jure leader of House Dumontine. A fierce and somewhat temperamental man, Lord Dumontine has been the leader of his house for over 250 years. Since the fall of his house his disposition has become darker and more serious, and since his entombment into his knight, darker still. In battle his ferocity returns and he leads the knights in the field despite being no longer able to deal with business as a mortal man. * Lady Galinda Dumontine: The De Facto leader of House Dumontine, Lady Dumontine is charged with the day to day business of the house. Dealing with the oversight of new knight construction, relations with the Mechanicum, and fending off the gradual encroach unto their sovereignty, Lady Galinda is a patient woman well suited to her mount’s machine spirit. * Ser Alexi and Nichola Dumontine: Two brothers who serve as lifeguards to Lord Dumontine, they pilot the last two lancers of the House. Gung-ho and filled with a desire for justice, these two knights relish in challenging themselves. The two brothers are possessed of varying temperaments of how to deal with their battle approach. Alexi, piloting Excorciator Tyranis would slay all who stand before them with brutality. Whereas Nichol advocates a defensive mindset, forming a great shield with which he may counter and destroy the enemy. Both have proven invaluable to the house in its diminished state. Notable Magi of Hephaestia Over the aeons, several magi have risen to prominence, but in the last thousand years as darkness closes in more magi have come to the forefront. Patris Fabrica Diomese Guln Archmagos and Grand Explorator charged with the founding of a new world. Born upon the ash wastes of Mars in the Age of Strife, Guln rose to prominence on pre-imperial mars in the 28th millennium and was sent out into the galaxy to uncover the whispered treasures of the distant world of Medusa. The lull in the warp storms predicted by the priests of Mars did not last as long as predicted, and his fleet was sent careening off course. Threatened with imminent gellar failure and hull breach within the warp, Guln was forced to make an emergency translation back into realspace at the cost of one fourth of his fleet and several hundred stasis pods upon his own ship where the hull threatened to rupture. Guln is held up as a paragon of adaptive thinking and order, having used his forces to fight off the waves of alien defenses in space and upon the worlds of the Aglaean system. He is also the patron saint of the Hephaestian Baskilion Astra for his mastery of void combat. Forge-Master Primus Caeve Jhon’son Current and highly eccentric leader of the Forge World. Jhon’son is a major advocate of innovation and experimentation which has often brought him into conflict with more conservative minded adepts on Mars. Some call his experimentations pointless at time, but none can doubt the brilliance of his inventions…or their oftentimes misapplication. Presently, the four-hundred and seventy two year old Magos is grooming his successor, for he has been declining in health ever since an experiment with moon dust of which he has ordered all records sealed. Apprenti Primus Akkairos Shadowsun Current second to the Forge-Master Primus. In absence of the Forge-Master, he oversees the magi parliament and generally handles administrative work in Jhon’son’s stead while he experiments. The last word in projects and research, Akkairos is the warden of the ancient knowledge of the Forge. As warden, he is also a target for political assassination as other magi seek his position as Magos Archimandrite. Shadowsun has managed to rise to this position despite vicious rumors that his bloodline is tainted with Eldar lineage, a rumor he is loath to comment on and he fights viciously for his position, using his role as keeper of the knowledge repositories to strangle out the work of his rivals. Archmagos Prime Alphaeus Gearhardt “We have learned your sins and archived your failings; surrender yourself for questioning and summary termination.”- Pre-sentencing announcement. Alphaeus is the current Lord Malagra of the ruling synod of Hephaestia and Alpha Dominus of the Anima Cult. Hailing from Hephaestia-II, Alphaeus rules the majority of the lesser foundries upon the moon from his domain of Fane Deculus, having seized political power through his ties to the Anima Cult and his high standing within it. Befitting his position as head of the intelligence network, Gearhardt is a patient and intelligent man who embodies the nature of the machine, capable of implementing and employing long running calculations for maximum benefit. It is this aptitude for long term planning which has seen him grow to one of the most potent Malagra in the history of Hephaestia. Calculating and studious, Alphaeus surveys the personnel of his own domain constantly, seeking out promising magi and recruiting them to his service and retinue, choosing magi which complement his needed areas of expertise, hunting down talented members of the Digitalis cogitator science, Orbologis planetary scientists, Logis, and Cybernetica priests. Those who gain his patronage find themselves elevated and given technological access undreamed of and face expectations unheard of. While ultimately a man and a Unitarian, seeing emperor and omnissiah as one and faithful to the Imperial cause, he is still above the rest of mankind, and can be unspeakably cruel and callous if he deems it necessary. As Lord Malagra of Hephaestia, he is tasked with the destruction of heretics and their armies, and it is his sense of justice which has dictated the law of Hephaestia for hundreds of years. The dedication of this priest is without peer, it is said that the apex of his research has granted him a phylactery, a continuously updating real time copy of his own brain with his personality, thoughts, and memories. Rumors about that Gearhardt cannot be truly slain and that he has survived countless assassination attempts through dark and arcane science. Apprentii Prime Jesenia Grygiel Of all apprentices taken by Gearhardt, Magos Grygiel stands as perhaps his favorite. Taking the place as second in command under Alphaeus Gearhardt, the priestess fulfills numerous duties. A priest of the Divisio Logis, Jesenia is seen as a soothsayer by the lesser members of the cult mechanicus. Initially part of the Digitalis offices of Forge Deculus, it was her skill in data manipulation which thankfully caught the attention of Gearhardt, lest she languish in obscurity forever. Somewhat of a prodigy, once she was permitted to expand her areas of research, she quickly took to her master’s specialties of robotics and cybernetics while expanding her research into electromagnetics and neural augmentation with her crowning achievement being a derivation of the implanted potentia coil, enabling remote electromagnetic manipulation with her own prototype allowing her limited periods of levitation. The technology involved is said to be linked to her own expertise in xenotechnology, a claim she rigidly denies, for alien technology is only to be understood so that it may be factored into the grand calculations as per her orthodox view of the Machine Cult. In the hierarchy of the Mechanicum, she functions as herald and regent of Gearhardt, while she does not often leave the Fane Primus of Deculus, center of bureaucracy and regulation that it is, she holds his unbreakable trust, and when she takes to the field, it is in company of powerful automata and the presence of a legion of mechanical warriors and assassins. Like all priests, she holds some peculiarities, manifesting as a strange and spontaneous attachment to forge scribes and menials or other non tech priests, those who find themselves the target of their attention live lives of privilege, but whether or not the subjects are willing or not is a matter of perspective. Archmagos Reductor Jayms Decimus “Ruin upon you, scorn becomes you.” Formerly second in command underneath Alphaeus Gearhardt, this senior Tech-Priest oversees the Reductor forces under the influence of Alphaeus. Elevated to his position from the macro-factories of Forge Acorda, Jayms is a Grandmaster Artisan, a master of construction and applied engineering, who’s defenses and structures tower over Forge Deculus and Oblito. Jayms’ specialties in applied mathematics and place in the Divisio Physik reflect a calculating man to match his former master. Jayms is a stoic man who prefers the company of machines to others and finds himself at home on the battlefield or the yards rather than in an office, and it is this lack of talent for bureaucracy which inevitably saw him fall from his position as Apprentii Prime of Gearhardt. He did not go unrewarded for his service though, and instead he was given new outlet for his talents, rising meteorically through the ranks of the Ordo Reductor, and through his talents did a dozen weapon systems come into existence and under his eye were a hundred battlefields were sucked dry of forensic information and post-op data under the careful diligence of his analytic gaze and many of his weapon designs hang above the blasted planet of Xespora for testing. It is whispered throughout the Noosphere that it is Decimus who shall replace Vicconius Breutzmann as the Magos Ordinator in time. He has converted the skull of his dead brother into a servo-skull which is with him at all times, monitoring his internal systems and serving as an information buffer. Contained within is also a power field augmenter which serves to improve upon Jayms’ formidable technological defenses. At the order of Mars, the war machine of Hephaestia has risen to a fever pitch, and his skills in siege work and construction are more valuable than ever as the forge’s influence expands. Preceptor-Intendant Raphael Mondregarde The Princeps of the Warlord-Class titan Dies Ignis and lord of the Legio Kreuzius is a headstrong and bellicose man. He commands his Titan with distinction and has done so for over two-hundred years. A highly skilled tactical mind rests beneath the aura of wrath which hangs about him, often taking it upon himself to fix holes in imperial battle plans when assigned to specific warzones, and often ignoring directives from commanders of the Imperial Guard should their ability and foresight not live up to his judgment. Over time he has acquired many augmentations but does not wish to submit to amniotic suspension, believing it to be a crutch used by weaker men. His voice in the Archmagos parliament carries great weight and it is not unheard of for lesser members of the orders militant to seek his audience and council. As the time of ending draws ever closer…his voice is heard more and more. Titan-Priestess Raechael Japetus A Magos of the Collegia Titanica and representative of the Titan Legion Kreuzius. Japetus is a slightly more conservative priestess who is very diligent in her ministrations of maintenance and construction. Loath to deviate from doctrine, she is well suited to her task serving aboard Titans, as she is inflexible in procedure and ill suited to battlefield roles. She is a devout believer in the binary nature of the God-Emperor/Omnissiah and has comparatively few external augmentations, thinking that as a disciple of their God, man and machine must come together, not overwhelm the other. Her secondary areas of expertise in metallurgy and servo-robotics serve her well in her secondary duty, maintaining the knights bonded to Kreuzius. Mechanicus-Captain Johan Arnfried The Captain of Archmagos Gearhardt’s battleship, the Iron Fury, he has served as the captain for near 72 years and has proved to have a tactically flexible mind while retaining strict loyalty to his master. His connection to the ships machine spirit has left him entombed upon his command throne and his mastery of the ship unquestioned. Magos Malficer Eisenherz A ranking figure of the Cybernetica and bonded magi to Alphaeus Gearhardt. Formerly of prestigious position within the Forge Fanes of Shadowsun upon Eucleia, a lifetime marred with rumors of sabotage and hacking of his rivals saw him cast down into the dregs of society. His skill in code and cipher brought him to the eventual attention of the new Lord Malagra, Gearhardt, who placed him within the cybernetica forces under his sway. Given free rein to work once more, Eisenherz improved psalm-code and canticle transmission vectors by 13.6%, worthy enough to see him placed at the head of a war cohort. When the 13th black crusade arose, the magos was eager to take to the field to further curry favor from his lord, yet he has found the galaxy beyond the forges troubling…to say the least. Since the fall of Cadia, Magos Eisenherz is MIA, presumed dead. Magos Valens Feindt A ranking member of the highly secretive Cult of Binharic Cessation and charged with the watching of the vault doors to the tomb complex upon Crius. From within his citadel does extensive monitoring go on with the bulk of the research involving ground penetrating scans to try and breach the defensive cloaking fields about each tomb. Feindt himself is steeped in Xenotechnological research and, outside the watch of the greater populace of Hephaestia, integrated samples of Necron Technology into his wargear including his gavel, possessing a null field generator capable of rendering him and those within a few feet of him impervious to psychic assault. Feindt has often worked with the Ordo Xenos and the Deathwatch regarding Necron technology and is a noted expert in the field. A holder of heterodox beliefs in the Machine Cult, Feindt stands apart from his brethren, finding the use in alien sciences that he does. He is willing to engage with aliens if necessary to further his goals, but his ultimate loyalty lies to his forge and to his species. Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Planets